Bunshin no Jutsu Challenge
by fairystail
Summary: A challenge where Naruto tries to create the Academy Bunshin and gives it his all, his heart, body and soul.


**_So you wish to hear a story do you?_**

 ** _Maybe you would like to hear about a lowly commoner, life fraught with perils and hardships that he is forced to overcome until one day he is recognized as a hero of heroes and wins the heart of the fair maiden? Or perhaps you would like to hear about the cruel monster that slowly amasses his power in the shadows until one day he is ready to strike, to claim the world as his own!_**

 ** _"Hmmm yes those do have a certain...appeal to them don't they?_**

 ** _You wish to hear about these young men, and their adventures, you wish to know just how they fulfilled their dreams and became what they did don't you?_**

 ** _How would you react if I told you that they were the same person? I know it can be quite shocking but it is the truth. You see just one small difference, one twist of fate, one flap of the butterfly's wings and the story can be quite different indeed._**

 ** _Let us take a look at our young protagonist in one of life's more...unusual twists of fate and what he shall become. Hero or villain? Savior or destroyer?_**

 ** _Our story begins as all our young protagonist's stories do, with several children all eager and excited and for one young boy, it is the death of all of his hopes and dreams_**

...

His name is Uzumaki Naruto, though most call him demon-spawn. Such a young and innocent boy, despite all he has suffered he is unaware of the cruelties of the world, that won't last for long.

We all know this part Naruto failed his graduation test, could not make one successful Bunshin and as a result failed his graduation test for the third time, the last time. He was no longer to be a ninja, that path was closed off for him and there was nothing to be done about it. It is usually at this point that Mizuki, that traitorous rat of an instructor, would appear before Naruto and offer some false words of hope. The words maybe false, the hope maybe misplaced but after all is said and done our young protagonist is made a ninja. This is not one of those stories.

Depressed and downtrodden from life's latest failure Naruto trudged his way home and Mizuki missed him by a hairsbreadth. With nothing else to do young Naruto sulked inside his apartment and asked himself why he must suffer all of these cruel injustices, why was it that everyone hated him, why was he doomed to fail at everything he tried, why him?

"Why me?" Naruto cried.

Yes exactly like that. But you see crying isn't that only thing that Naruto did, he may have been overly melodramatic and everyone may have hated him but there was one fact that Naruto could not deny, his most recent failure, his never becoming a ninja of the leaf was a result of that thrice-damned Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto, despite everything that has happened on that day decides that he will make a successful Bunshin no matter what!

Using some of his chakra Naruto tried to make a Bunshin but as always he failed, a pale, sickly wisp of a thing is his only reward. Naruto tries again with more chakra this time but the outcome is the same. Again with a lot more chakra and this time something is different, there is a little color where before there was none. Smiling despite himself Naruto tries again, using almost all of his remaining chakra, it is an amount so great that all of Konoha can feel it but alas his Bunshin attempt is better than before but it is still lacking something and as such Naruto tries one more time. This time he gives it all that he has, his chakra, mind, heart and soul, he gives the Bunshin it all.

The amount of power used in that one, simple E-Rank jutsu caused incredible damage to Naruto's tiny apartment, destroying it completely. Not that it mattered too much though, after all our young protagonist had just died.

You see chakra was a wonderful thing, the life force to all of those who possessed it. Unfortunatly when all of said life force is gone...well the user's life is quick to follow. As such in the remains of the destroyed apartment lay the cold, unmoving corpse of Uzumaki Naruto.

But worry not, our young protagonist's story is not over yet, far from it. Maybe it was the result of the nine-tailed fox that was sealed away into Naruto, maybe it was the fact that he was the last of the Uzumaki a particularly innovative and unusual clan, maybe it was the fact that he was the test subject for a new, never before used seal, maybe it was because no one had ever died of chakra exhaustion from creating a regular Bunshin before or maybe, just maybe it was a result of all of the above, connecting and mixing in some bizarre way, we shall never know the why or the how but we know enough. You see once the smoke cleared there was one person still standing there to behold Uzumaki's corpse. Cerulean blue eyes regarded the corpse, slowly taking it all in.

The person sucked in a lung full of air and Uzumaki Naruto's scream of fear filled the night air.

* * *

So here's a challenge of my own for you guys to do and this is an intro chapter. Yes i had been playing way too much borderlands and i think it shows with how i always hear Marcus' voice in the beginning.

Anyway the idea of this challenge is that Naruto tries the bunshin, gives it his all and dies. In the process he is able to make one Bunshin that has his mind, chakra and soul in it but no physical body.

I had an idea that as a regular bunshin all he can use is genjutsu and other bunshin techniques however instead of making copies of himself he actually becomes the clone he creates.

Let me know if any of you guys try this out


End file.
